


Symphony of Sound

by LunagaleMaster



Series: Ecto-Shots [8]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Death, Destruction, Expressive language, Gen, too much description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunagaleMaster/pseuds/LunagaleMaster
Summary: When the world is ending and destruction covers the universe, there are constants. Smells. Sights. Feel. Taste. However, the musical destruction is the most distinct. At least, that's Dark Phantom's opinion, as he watches the world turn into a choir of screams.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aevumrhyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aevumrhyme/gifts).



> A one shot I made for Polyrhyme that I just gotten around to posting here. Go figure XD

Smoke blossomed from the surrounding buildings, decorating the skies with a dark cloud of mush. It blocked out the remaining light left in the already dying sky, leaving only pitch blackness. The world felt heavy, as it was blanketed by the ever growing humidity of body heat and fire. It clung to people's throats, causing them to gasp for every breath of tainted air.

But the sights and the feel were nothing in compared to the sound of screaming and the smell of burning flesh poisoning their noses. Maybe their breaths were hard to feel from the heat, but no one dared to smell the gaseous odor of flesh and human decay.

But the sound, the sounds! There was an entire symphony of them. Crashing buildings drummed a darker beat, collapsing the the roar of the rising fire. The subtle blaze behind the heavy rumble of falling infrastructure combined devilishly with the crunching of broken pavement against worn boots. Screaming was a musical all of its own. Little girls with their high pitches and cries. Mothers with their slightly deeper assertive order. Fathers, some cowards, some supposed heroes screamed bloody murder. There was a difference between a scream of defense and a scream of anguish. It had to be felt though, not explained. Simple words couldn't really describe the way bones shook when someone screamed for their life, for their child's life, to please oh god save me from this mon-

The silence afterwards was always please as well. Like an off switch. A cord suddenly touch too soon right when the song was going so smoothly. The abruptness dulled the musical of screams, leaving a sense of wonderful wrongness.

A woman cried out from where she tripped on the ground, clutching her daughter, pleading to the darkness and the smog for mercy, begging, "Please! Let my child free! Take me instead!" and choking on her tears when a blast of pure red simmered the child to mere ashes in one shot.

Shaking, trembling, as her already light head couldn't comprehend anything else than base fear and the need for survival, she tried backing away from the beast, crying over and over for mercy and her life and please, don't kill me, I beg of you!

Her voice caught in her throat when two bright red eyes appeared from the darkness. A chuckle joined the symphony of sound, making her bones rattle and shivers to spread across her body, despite the humidity in the air.

Shark like teeth glinted in the darkness and a hand crept out to reach for her throat and it was going to kill her and oh god why couldn't she move?

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS, PHANTOM!?" She suddenly screamed.

The hand paused, and for a second, she saw hope.

That hope died a quick death, when the hand shot out, grabbed her by the throat, and reeled her in just inches away from those devilish, mercilessly eyes.

As she gasped for breath, the world started to fade into black. The victim closed her eyes, and in her final moments, she heard the monster rumble.

"I guess you could say, I don't have fucks to give anymore.."

And so the symphony continued with one less voice in the choir.


End file.
